Construction Crew to the Rescue/Gallery/2
Eight hungry bears S4E13 Monster Machines enter the forest.png S4E13 Monster Machines in forest left side.png S4E13 Monster Machines in forest right side.png S4E13 Starla and Stripes pass a sign.png S4E13 Blaze halts before the sign.png S4E13 Monster Machines see the sign.png S4E13 Sign says "Beware, eight hungry bears".png S4E13 Monster Machines hear growling.png S4E13 Eight bears on the hill.png S4E13 Blaze "Let's get outta here!".png|"Let's get outta here!" S4E13 Bears start chasing the Monster Machines.png S4E13 Monster Machines pass a rock.png S4E13 Bears pass a rock.png S4E13 Monster Machines jump over a rock.png S4E13 Bears jump over a rock.png S4E13 Monster Machines find a place to hide.png S4E13 Monster Machines hide from the bears.png S4E13 AJ wonders how they'll get away.png S4E13 Blaze decides to feed the bears a snack.png S4E13 Stripes sniffs the ground.png S4E13 Stripes "I'm picking up a scent".png S4E13 Stripes finds something.png S4E13 Giant carrot in the ground.png S4E13 Stripes "We could feed that to a hungry bear!".png S4E13 Starla wonders how they'll get the carrot out.png S4E13 Monster Machines hear a bear coming.png S4E13 Bear spotted.png S4E13 Bear stands ready.png S4E13 Stripes "This sounds like a job for".png|"This sounds like a job for Excavator Stripes!" S4E13 Blaze and Starla cheer Stripes on.png S4E13 Stripes digging for the carrot.png S4E13 Stripes gets the carrot out.png S4E13 Bear getting closer.png S4E13 Stripes about to throw the carrot.png S4E13 Stripes throwing the carrot.png S4E13 Carrot flying through the air.png S4E13 Bear sees the carrot.png S4E13 Bear catches the carrot.png S4E13 Bear eating the carrot instead of chasing.png S4E13 AJ keeps track of the bears.png S4E13 Diagram of the bears.png S4E13 We fed one bear.png S4E13 Seven bears are left.png S4E13 Monster Machines hear the bears again.png S4E13 Here they come.png S4E13 Monster Machines run away.png|Run Away! S4E13 Bears continue to chase.png S4E13 Monster Machines turn the corner.png S4E13 Bears turn the corner.png S4E13 Stripes finds another carrot.png S4E13 Stripes digs out the second carrot.png S4E13 Stripes throws the second carrot.png S4E13 Carrot lands by one of the bears.png S4E13 Second bear stops to eat.png S4E13 Stripes finds a third carrot.png S4E13 Stripes digs out the third carrot.png S4E13 Stripes throws the third carrot.png S4E13 Third bear catches the carrot.png S4E13 Stripes finds a fourth carrot.png S4E13 Stripes digs out the fourth carrot.png S4E13 Stripes throws the fourth carrot.png S4E13 Fourth bear catches the carrot.png S4E13 Monster Machines regroup behind a rock.png S4E13 AJ keeps track again.png S4E13 We fed three more bears.png S4E13 Four bears left.png S4E13 Monster Machines hear yet more growling.png S4E13 Bears peek over the rock.png S4E13 Monster Machines run for it.png|Whoa! S4E13 Bears chase the Monster Machines more.png S4E13 Stripes finds a fifth carrot.png S4E13 Stripes digs out the fifth carrot.png S4E13 Stripes throws the fifth carrot.png S4E13 Fifth bear catches the carrot.png S4E13 Stripes digs out two carrots.png S4E13 Stripes throws the two carrots.png S4E13 Sixth bear gets the first carrot.png S4E13 Seventh bear gets the second carrot.png S4E13 Stripes and Blaze run from the last bear.png S4E13 Starla runs from the last bear.png S4E13 Last bear chasing the Monster Machines.png S4E13 Stripes digging out one last carrot.png S4E13 Stripes jumping with the final carrot.png S4E13 Stripes throws the final carrot.png S4E13 Blaze and Starla escaping the last bear.png S4E13 Last bear gets the carrot.png S4E13 Monster Machines give a high five.png S4E13 AJ keeps track once again.png S4E13 All bears fed.png S4E13 Monster Machines celebrating.png S4E13 Blaze tells Stripes "Great work".png S4E13 Stripes "You know what they say".png|"You know what they say, when you got the right crew, there's nothing you can't do." S4E13 Monster Machines pose heroically.png S4E13 AJ "This way to Crusher and Pickle".png S4E13 Monster Machines jump excitedly.png S4E13 Monster Machines head onward.png Guessing game, part 1 S4E13 Crusher looking down the tower.png S4E13 Crusher cries on the tower.png S4E13 Crusher "I don't wanna be up here anymore!".png S4E13 Pickle "Help is on the way".png S4E13 Pickle decides to play a guessing game.png S4E13 Crusher thinks about it.png S4E13 Crusher agrees.png S4E13 Pickle watches Crusher get changed.png S4E13 Crusher dressed as a rooster.png S4E13 Crusher going "Cock-a-doodle-doo!".png S4E13 Pickle "You're pretending to be...".png S4E13 Pickle "...a pineapple!".png S4E13 Crusher "No, guess again".png S4E13 Crusher goes "Cock-a-doodle-doo!" again.png S4E13 Pickle "...a peanut butter and jelly sandwich!".png S4E13 Crusher "No!".png S4E13 Crusher "I'm a rooster".png S4E13 Crusher saying "Cock-a-doodle-doo!".png S4E13 Crusher saying "Cock-a-doodle-doo!" more.png S4E13 Crusher saying "Cock-a-doodle-doo!" even more.png S4E13 Crusher loses balance.png S4E13 Crusher flops next to Pickle.png S4E13 Pickle "You're a toothbrush?".png S4E13 Crusher exasperated.png Bridge construction S4E13 Rock being lifted.png S4E13 Blaze lifting a rock away.png S4E13 Blaze passing through.png S4E13 Starla and Stripes passing through.png S4E13 Stripes "Do you think we're getting closer".png S4E13 Starla "I reckon we'll be there".png S4E13 Starla "So long as nothing else".png S4E13 Starla suddenly screeches to a halt.png S4E13 Starla faces a cliff.png S4E13 How will we get across.png S4E13 Blaze decides to build a bridge.png S4E13 AJ "Great idea!".png S4E13 AJ "I'll draft the plan".png S4E13 AJ sketches supports.png S4E13 AJ sketches metal beams.png S4E13 AJ sketches wooden platforms.png S4E13 Bridge draft.png S4E13 Stripes wonders where to find the pieces.png S4E13 Starla sees a way.png S4E13 Bridge pieces floating down the river.png S4E13 Now we need the right pieces.png S4E13 AJ examines the draft.png S4E13 First part highlighted.png S4E13 First part needs one support and one wooden platform.png S4E13 Help us find them.png S4E13 Bridge piece choices.png S4E13 Starla will lift the pieces.png S4E13 Starla drops her hook.png S4E13 First support hooked.png S4E13 Starla lifting the support.png S4E13 First support starting to be lifted.png S4E13 First support lifted off the ground.png S4E13 First support raised into the air.png S4E13 First support going into place.png S4E13 Hook launched again.png S4E13 First wooden platform hooked.png S4E13 First wooden platform lifted.png S4E13 First wooden platform going into place.png S4E13 Starla finishes the first part.png S4E13 Monster Machines "What's next?".png S4E13 AJ shows the bridge draft again.png S4E13 Second part highlighted.png S4E13 Second part needs one metal beam and one wooden platform.png S4E13 Second bridge choices.png S4E13 Starla "More parts comin' up!".png S4E13 Starla dropping her hook again.png S4E13 First metal beam hooked.png S4E13 First metal beam raised.png S4E13 First metal beam going into place.png S4E13 Hook launched once again.png S4E13 Second wooden platform hooked.png S4E13 Second wooden platform going into place.png S4E13 Monster Machines cross more.png S4E13 We're almost there.png S4E13 AJ "Just a few more pieces".png S4E13 Third part highlighted.png S4E13 Third part needs one beam, one support, and two platforms.png S4E13 Last bridge choices.png S4E13 Starla lowering her hook yet again.png S4E13 Second support hooked.png S4E13 Second support going into place.png S4E13 Second metal beam hooked.png S4E13 Starla pulling the beam up.png S4E13 Second metal beam going into place.png S4E13 Third wooden platform hooked.png S4E13 Third wooden platform going into place.png S4E13 Starla drops her hook one last time.png S4E13 Fourth wooden platform hooked.png S4E13 Fourth wooden platform raised.png S4E13 Fourth wooden platform going into place.png S4E13 Bridge complete.png S4E13 Blaze "Nice building, Starla!".png|"Nice building, Starla!" S4E13 Starla "Well, shucks".png S4E13 Monster Machines cross the bridge.png S4E13 Monster Machines reach the other side.png Drafting! S4E13 Monster Machines approach some chickens.png S4E13 Chickens trying to build something.png S4E13 Chickens' supports fall.png S4E13 Chickens notice Blaze.png S4E13 AJ shows his tablet to the chickens.png S4E13 AJ drafts something for the chickens.png S4E13 AJ's chicken coop draft.png S4E13 AJ shows the chickens his draft.png S4E13 Blueprint of chicken coop.png S4E13 Stripes collects the supports.png S4E13 Chicken coop supports go into place.png S4E13 Chicken coop measures 5 feet tall.png S4E13 Blaze pushing the wall.png S4E13 Stripes measures the chicken coop.png S4E13 Starla hooks up to a roof piece.png S4E13 Roof piece going into place.png S4E13 Chicken coop complete.png S4E13 Blueprint of birdhouse.png S4E13 AJ hanging the birdhouse.png S4E13 AJ hammers the birdhouse into place.png S4E13 Monster Machines observe the finished birdhouse.png S4E13 AJ drafting a house.png S4E13 Monster Machines with house parts.png S4E13 Starla puts the roof on.png S4E13 Monster Machines and bunnies at finished house.png S4E13 Monster Machines "Yeah!".png Guessing game, part 2 S4E13 Crusher and Pickle still on the tower.png S4E13 Crusher "Let's try this guessing game again".png S4E13 Pickle sees Crusher change again.png S4E13 Crusher dressed as a train.png S4E13 Crusher going "Chugga-chugga-choo-choo!".png S4E13 Pickle "Meatball!".png S4E13 Crusher "No, try again".png S4E13 Crusher going "Chugga-chugga-choo-choo!" again.png S4E13 Pickle "Telephone!".png S4E13 Crusher angered "A telephone?!".png S4E13 Crusher "I'm a train".png S4E13 Crusher chugs around Pickle.png S4E13 Crusher still chugging.png S4E13 Crusher slips up again.png S4E13 Wood and pipes fall on Crusher.png S4E13 Pickle "I get it now".png S4E13 Pickle "You're a shoe!".png S4E13 Crusher fed up.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries